Technology Field
The present invention generally relates to a storage device.
Description of Related Art
With the developments of multimedia technology, storage capacity required for digital data goes larger and larger. Conventional floppy disk in 1.44 MB features in its portable characteristic but still fails to meet the requirement of large storage capacity. Although a conventional hard disk provides a large storage capacity, it still suffers in bulk size which leads to inconvenient carrying. Rewritable non-volatile memory has the characteristics of data non-volatility, low power consumption, compact size, and non-mechanical structure. Hence, rewritable non-volatile memory is adapted for portable appliances, especially portable products powered by batteries. A flash drive is a storage device adopting NAND flash memory as storage medium.
Generally, the flash drive includes a circuit board, electronic devices as well as a plurality of elastic terminals and metal conductive strips (also known as connectors or connecting interfaces) configured to connect a host. Although a size of the flash drive may be reduce by miniaturizing the circuit board, it is difficult to further miniaturize the size of the flash drive in regard to dimensions of the metal casing of the connectors.
For instance, with existing specification for connection and transmission has been upgraded from Universal Serial Bus, USB1.0/1.1 to Universal Serial Bus, USB2.0 and even further to Universal Serial Bus, USB3.0, thus additional pins are added accordingly. Therefore, a solution as how to reduce the size of the flash drive while maintaining structural strength of the flash drive has became one of the major subjects in the industry for person skilled in the art.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.